


The Short Straw

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Injury, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ted and Drake get drafted in as emergency childminders.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



> Written for My own prompt ‘FAKE, Drake and Ted, Babysitting Bikky in an emergency,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 1 or 2 probably.

“How’d we get to draw the short straw anyhow?” Ted asks, a bit peeved even though it means he can watch the football tonight on Ryo’s TV, which has a bigger screen than his own.

“Dunno, just lucky I guess.” Drake is rummaging in Ryo’s refrigerator, trying to choose what to put in the sandwich he’s making himself, and if Ted knows Drake, probably deciding on pretty much everything.

“You shouldn’t keep the door open too long, you’re letting all the cold out.” Drake jumps; he didn’t even hear the boy coming up behind him. Bikky reaches past him for the milk, pours himself a glass and puts the container back in place. “What’re we having for dinner?”

Drake blinks. “Crap! We’re supposed to feed you too?”

“Isn’t that why you were looking in the fridge?” Bikky’s eyes are so wide and innocent that Drake can’t look at him, suddenly feeling guilty.

“Um, no, I was making myself a sandwich,” he admits.

Bikky shrugs. “S’okay, I’ll just order a pizza, but one of you will have to pay. Ryo hasn’t left me any cash.” He looks up at Drake, suddenly seeming small and vulnerable. “Ryo will be okay, won’t he?” It’s a sharp reminder that the kid lost his father less than a year ago. Drake can’t seem to find his voice to reply.

“Sure he will, kiddo.” Ted comes to the rescue. The redheaded Irishman ruffles Bikky’s hair and smiles down at him. “He might not look it, but he’s as tough as they come, and it’s not that serious an injury. Dee said he’d call as soon as Ryo’s out of surgery.”

“What happened? All I know is Ryo got hurt.”

“Some whack job stabbed him in the side with a broken bottle. The only reason he needs surgery is because the doctors want to make sure there aren’t any glass fragments left in the wound that might cause infection.”

“Should you really be telling him all that, Ted? He’s just a little kid.” Drake’s frowning; he’s not used to looking after kids.

“I’m not a little kid, I’m eleven!” Bikky corrects, sounding indignant.

“He’s got ya there, Drake. Can’t be called a little kid once you’re into double figures, right, Bikky?”

Bikky nods, still glaring at Drake.

“You wanna order that pizza?” Ted asks. “I can pay.”

After a moment’s thought, Bikky shakes his head. “Nah, I’m not really that hungry. Think I’ll just drink my milk.”

Drake ends up fixing sandwiches for all three of them, and they half watch the ball game while they eat. Looking at their loaded plates, Ted suspects Ryo will have to re-stock his cupboards when he gets out of hospital. Bikky’s appetite seems to have re-surfaced too.

It’s halfway through the second quarter when the house phone rings, and Bikky jumps up to answer it. “Dee?”

“Yeah, it’s me, Biks.” Dee sounds tired but happy. “Ryo’s fine. Did anyone tell ya what happened?”

“Ted said he was stabbed with a bottle.” Bikky sounds a bit subdued.

“Yeah, that’s right, but the wound’s not that deep, just a bit messy and it needed a good clean. Ryo’s all stitched up now and resting. They’re keepin’ him in overnight, but he’ll be home tomorrow. He said to tell you he’s sorry for scarin’ you and that you can skip school tomorrow if ya want. I’ve got a few loose ends I gotta tie up, then I’ll come over and stay for the night. Did the guys feed ya?”

“We had sandwiches. Drake sure eats a lot, doesn’t he?”

On the other end of the phone, Dee snorts with laughter. “You noticed that, huh? Don’t worry; I’ll pick up some groceries on my way over. Be a couple of hours, tops.”

“Okay, Dee. See ya in a bit then.”

“Lemme talk to him?” Ted asks.

“Ted wants a word.” Bikky passes the phone over and goes back to watching the game as Dee fills Ted in. The mood in the apartment is a lot more cheerful after he hangs up.

“Dee will be along in a couple of hours and then we can head out, bud,” Ted tells Drake, then looks at Bikky. “Shouldn’t you be goin’ to bed? It’s getting late.”

“I don’t have to go to school tomorrow, Dee said so. Figure I’ll just watch the rest of the game with you guys.”

“Suit yourself,” Ted says easily. He’s the eldest of five, so he’s used to kids.

When Dee arrives at Ryo’s place, the game is over and Bikky is asleep on the sofa. Ted and Drake say goodnight and leave quietly; Dee puts the groceries away before waking Bikky to send him to bed. “Was it a good game?”

“I don’t remember.” Bikky blinks owlishly up at Dee. “I think I fell asleep before the end.”

“We’d both better turn in; Ryo’s gonna need lookin’ after when he gets home tomorrow.”

“I guess. Night, Dee.”

“Night, kiddo.” Dee turns off the TV and checks the front door is locked.

“Dee?”

“Yeah?”

“Is Ryo really okay?”

“He’s fine, and he’s gonna kill me for lettin’ ya stay up this late on a school night.”

“You said I can take tomorrow off.”

“That’s right, I did. Guess it doesn’t matter then. Now scoot.”

“You’re not the boss here.”

“I am tonight.”

Bikky concedes the point and scoots. Turning off the lights, Dee heads for Ryo’s bedroom and a night alone in his partner’s big bed. It doesn’t really surprise him when Bikky sneaks in to join him. They’ll both be glad when Ryo’s home where he belongs.

The End


End file.
